


Heart of Stone (Jenkai)

by LaniBlack



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniBlack/pseuds/LaniBlack
Summary: Jennie Kim. The princess. The ace. The idol that everyone wants to be. Then she meets Kim Jongin, the boy who managed to reveal her deepest secrets.Will she reject his advances? Or will she let him thaw her  heart of stone?





	1. Lipstick

I took a deep breath as I plastered a smile on my face, my stylists fuzzing over me and making sure I look perfect. A staff walked in, signaling that it's time. I glanced at the mirror on the side, making sure not a hair was out of place. Then we're walking down the hall, other artists passing us in a blur, I stretched my lips into the biggest smile and I bowed and bowed again, their faces morphed into an expression of awe and adoration once they saw who I was.

I am Jennie Kim. The princess. The ace. The idol that everyone wants to be.

"Jennie! It's time!" Jisoo gripped my hand, pulling me towards the group. I chewed on my lip absentmindedly. Realizing what I was doing, I stopped myself. I couldn't afford to ruin my lipstick, I was about to go on stage. I flinched at the thought of seeing my smudged lipstick all over the news, and checked again with my stylist. Looking at my reflection, I saw a young woman sporting a confident smile, not at all nervous for the stage. Good, I looked convincing at least.

The screams roared in my ears as I stepped out onto the stage. Slipping into my pose, I started moving when the music started. I turned, pumped my fists into the air, and did my routine like I practiced. When I opened my mouth to sing my first line, the usual echoey, loud voice blaring from the speakers turned into a voice only my members and I could hear. I kept singing, adjusting my mic, praying that it would somehow fix itself during the performance. But my feeble attempts at singing as loud as I can did not compare to the volume of a speaker. I forced a smile, twirled in place, and finished my part. It seemed like I was the only one having technical problems. I feel my hands getting clammy but fought the urge to wipe them against my skirt. Flashing a grin, I kept dancing, feeling my mind go numb with the thought of my performance on display.

It's happening again.

This numbness creeping into my limbs and around my heart. This started a year into my career, whenever I step onto the stage, coldness will wrap around my body like a vine, my mind void of any real emotion.

But that's okay. I'm Jennie after all. It's what they see on the outside matters.

I let that coldness seep into me, embraced it even, as we finished our performance. My mind flashed with what just happened and I feel my hand grip into a fist. I glanced at the audience, was it me or do their cheers seem less enthusiastic? Was it because of my mistake?

With these questions burning in my head, I smiled and waved at the audience as I was expected to, and exited the stage. My members entered the room to rest while I stayed in the hall.

"I just need a minute, thanks." I waved them away. Pressing my sweaty palms on the wall, I struggle to steady my breathing. I closed my eyes, that moment playing again and again in my head until I felt my mind going hazy, the fog thickening until all I see is black. My body gave in, falling lifelessly onto the ground, but before I hit the floor, a pair of strong arms broke my fall.

My blurry vision located a pair of shocked eyes staring back at me. I blinked, feeling all energy drain from my body.

"S-somebody help! She fainted!"

I opened my eyes and again I saw those dark brown orbs. They're so warm. I feel warm. I snuggled closer to the pair of arms holding me, eventually slipping into oblivion.


	2. Red Suit

"You had a panic attack." The CEO of my company glanced down at me with a disappointed stare. I pursed my lips but stayed silent.

"How many times has that happened already this year? I thought you can handle it." His voice echoed in the cold, hollow room.

"I can." I said with gritted teeth, "Just let me deal with it myself."

"You know the company gets blamed if you pull that stunt on stage right?" He is full-on glaring at me now, "Because of your mistake a GUY had to catch you. You should be grateful that there are no outsiders in that hall, or do you want a scandal NOW?" His lips snarled into a look of disgust.

"Out of all people it had to be someone from that damned company..." He muttered, "You're REALLY pushing your luck here, Jennie!" He slammed his palms on the table, I didn't even flinch.

Even though the question boiled in my head, I was in no position to ask. He doesn't care for my questions anyway. I simply bowed.

"I apologize," I whispered. "It will not happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." With that, I was dismissed.

The moment I opened the door to my dorm, I was bombarded with three bodies crashing into me.

"Unnie!! Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us you're not feeling well?"

"You got us all so worried..."

I hugged them back. "I'm okay now." Looking at Lisa's tear streaked face, I wiped them off gently with my sleeve. "Don't cry. I'm alright."

"Unnie please don't do that again..."Rosé is the second one to shed tears, hugging her tightly, I patted her head. Jisoo isn't one to cry often but she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Jendeukie...it isn't your first time...."

"I DO take care of myself..." I mumbled. I have never skipped a meal. I exercise. I did everything to make sure my body is in top shape. I did everything I can but my body shuts down at the moment which matters most.

"You know what I mean, Jennie..." Once more, my mind flashed with memories of me collapsing every time that darkness takes over me. Suddenly these arms don't feel so welcome anymore.

"I...I should go to bed now. Thanks for waiting up, I just need some rest." I dropped my arms to my sides and strolled to my bedroom, closing the door before I could hear their response.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed me. I slumped onto my bed, ridding my mind of everything that is happening to me, and gave in to the darkness.

-The next day-

"Hello everyone! Today, we welcome two groups that are having their comebacks THIS WEEK! Please welcome...Blackpink and Exo!"

I waved to the camera, smiling and shooting hearts to my fans. They screamed and cheered.

"So, Blackpink, can you introduce your new song to us?" the emcee piped up, and Jisoo hurriedly picked up her mic to answer.

"Our song is called DDU-DDU-DDU-DDU and it is a very upbeat song..." I distractedly fiddled with the sequins on my dress. Suddenly, I felt a gaze on me. Struggling not to look in that direction, I kept my eyes on the camera, smiling when necessary.

When I couldn't control myself anymore, I peeked to my left. Standing there, having their gaze transfixed on me was none other than Exo's Kai. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that I was looking at him. Swift as a bird, he flipped his head back to the camera. That was odd. But I can't get distracted, our CEO said today's performance is CRUCIAL because it could make people forget about the technical difficulty we had the other day. I kept smiling until both groups finished introducing their songs, then went backstage.

Back into our designated room backstage, Jihyo Unnie, my stylist, reapplied my mascara as I looked at the screen which showed the other artists while they're filming. The audience erupted into screams and cheers when the group came onto the stage.

"Ah, it's EXO! Look at the amount of fans, Jennie! I hope you guys could achieve that someday." Jihyo said, moving on to fix my hair.

"I hope so too..." I said distractedly, they were wearing different coloured suits. Very classy. They're performing their song "Love Shot".

"Ooh...I love it when they dance!" I laughed at her excited expression as I trained my eyes on the screen again.

They started with a rhythmic beat, I bopped my head slightly to the music. They do dance well with such synchronization.

Then comes the bridge. Someone in a red suit just stepped in, rapping with a husky voice. He is wearing a suit all right, but it is wide open in the middle and there is nothing underneath. I raised my brows.

"Oh my...that suit!" An excited squeal sounded from behind me. Looks like I wasn't the only one who noticed.

The chorus started and the guy in red took the stage. Raising his hand in the hair he lowered it down while doing the wave, his chest glistening with sweat. His legs and hips grooving to the beat. When he looked into the camera and smirked, I recognized him. It's Kai. The one who is known for his dancing.

The camera changed angles and another member showed up. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Phew! That was STEAMY" Jihyo chortled excitedly, going back to braiding my hair. At this point, I was too distracted to even reply. Every time the camera focused on HIM I unconsciously held my breath. It was as if the whole performance was on fire the moment he graced the stage. With a flick of his blonde hair he gazed into the camera and flashed another smirk. The audience went wild. I found my eyes trained on him even if another member is performing. When they stopped dancing, I blinked, not realizing that the song ended.

"Damn! Kai is HOT!" Jihyo exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest in an expression of awe.

"Their dancing is pretty impressive." I chided. That was a bald-faced lie. It was phenomenal and somehow my cheeks felt hot. Glancing at the mirror I saw an awestruck version of myself with pink cheeks. I quickly excused myself. I should go to the restroom to slap some water onto my face and calm down. I have to focus. Since there were no restrooms on my current floor, I walked towards the lift. Just as I was about to press the "close" button, someone said, "Wait up!" I quickly pressed "open", and I was instantly faced with a certain guy with a red suit.

"Ah, thanks, I-" He stopped when our eyes met. I noticed his eyes are dark brown, and I couldn't help but feel drawn to the warm colour. The door closed behind him. A few seconds passed with my heart beating at the speed of a racecar. I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? That I was just oogling at him a few minutes ago?

"Hi." He smiled nervously, extending his hand. "I-I'm Kai." Ignoring my racing heart, I clasped his hand. His hand engulfed mine, warmth spreading onto my palms.

"Jennie." We pumped once. Letting go of his hand, I suddenly find it very hard to look at him directly. Probably because of the sweat on his exposed chest or his golden locks falling in his eyes.

The elevator door opened. We both stepped out.

"Um, Jennie?" I looked back at him, he has a concerned look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? That other day you kinda...fainted." Those memories flashed in my mind as I furrowed my brows. I don't remember seeing him.

"How did you know?" He looked surprised at my question.

"I...caught you." Something clicked. A guy from a high profile group? So it's him? Kai from Exo? No wonder why the CEO was so mad.

"Oh! I didn't realize it was you." I smiled timidly, "Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome...are you alright though? Fatigue can do that to a lot of idols."

"No no no, it's nothing like that, I'm fine now." He still looks concerned. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks for asking."

"You sure?" The question prodded at me and my heart started racing again. This time NOT in a good way.

"Yes." I snapped. He looked slightly shocked at my change of tone.

"I just...I need to go to the restroom. Nice talking to you." I quickly excused myself and entered the restroom. Fatigue? I wish it were that simple. Feeling the anxiety starting to brew in my stomach, I felt a clench of pain. I gripped the edge of the sink and did my breathing exercises. Why did he have to ask so many questions? Then I felt a stab of guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him. Maybe I-

My phone rang.

"Jennie! Ten minutes until you go on stage where the HELL are you?"

"Coming!" I said as I washed my hands and glanced at the mirror. Tucking some loose strands behind my ear, I exited the restroom.


	3. Confetti Rain

The song ended with a bang. That's it. Our last promotion was over. I waved to my fans, smiling. Upon descending down the stairs to the backstage halls, I was greeted with the same dark brown eyes of a guy who asks too many questions.

"Um...hey." What does he want now? Deciding to be somewhat friendly, I mustered up a, "Hi."

"So...about that other day..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry."

I blinked. An apology is surely out of my expectations. He looked apologetically at me.

"I tend to come on too strong when I first meet people and I'm always a little too curious. My members told me to watch that but I guess I slipped up..." His eyes, though apologetic, looked expectantly up at mine. I felt my heart thaw a little bit.

"No, it's okay. I should apologize. I was a bit sensitive that day and shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He shook his head, saying that he didn't mind.

I looked at his styled hair and makeup. My eyes traveled down to his outfit. It fit him like it was designed for him to wear and his toned chest peeked out from his suit. Looks like he's next to go up on stage. I quickly looked up at him.

"Well...um good luck for your performance." I said. He gave me a warm smile, "Thanks. I saw you perform. You did really well."

"Thank you." The staff were signaling for him to go on stage. "Hwaiting!" He gave me a thumbs up and disappeared.

Smiling to myself, I went backstage, my heels clicking on the floor.

-A few hours later-

They're announcing the winners for this week. Blackpink and Exo are both nominated. Chewing on my lip nervously, I scanned the people standing on stage. There, towering over everybody, was Kai. He looked nervous as well. I guess even the most popular groups have their own share of pressure and nerves. The emcees stepped on stage with their cue cards.

"The winner today is..." I held my breath. Rosé held my hand.

"Exo!" The crowd cheered and confetti showered down on us. I felt my heart drop a bit. Looking at the cheering crowd, I guess I would hope to achieve this someday. To be called a top-tier group and have a huge fanbase. We're nowhere near that yet. As the group delivered their thank you speeches, Rosé squeezed my hand. "Unnie, there's always next time." She smiled sweetly at me. "I know. I just wished we had more wins this time." I squeezed her back reassuringly.

Love shot started, signaling the end of their thank you speech. The other idols slowly filtered out of the stage, giving their congratulations. I let my gaze wander and somehow, it found his. His eyes slightly widened, as if he was looking for me too. We're standing at opposite corners of the stage, and as I followed the others backstage, I mouthed a "congratulations" to him.

His smile lit up his face. His eyes crinkled at the ends and suddenly, his handsome features morphed into a childlike expression. With his golden fringe hanging over his eyes and confetti dancing all around him, I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't help but smile back.

The boy in the confetti rain. Until then, I'll keep you in my thoughts.


	4. Friends?

I stood in front of the door of the CEO's office.

Why was I suddenly called to his office? A million questions went through my head as I summoned up the courage to tap on the door.

"Come in." A muffled voice sounded from behind the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"You were invited to star on "Running Man" as a guest." He emphasized on the last word with distaste, "I normally wouldn't let you run free on a show, especially after your behavior this week." He drummed his fingers on the table.

"But they requested you and only you." He snorted, "There will be male idols guesting on the show as well...you control yourself around them."

"I will." I've prepared myself for the chance that I might go on a show someday. It finally came.

"Minimize any contact with them. I don't need rumours or scandals now."

A memory of my encounter with Kai crossed my mind. That won't happen again anyway. I nodded.

"I'll do my best."

-a week later-

Either my eyes are playing tricks on me or fate has the worst sense of humour ever.

Standing among the cast in an indoor gymnasium, I clapped as we welcomed the final guest. He stumbled through the doorway, his ruffled hair making the first appearance.

"Our final guest is... Exo's Kai!" The female cast clapped and cheered. He smiled bashfully at his clumsy self and peeked out from behind his golden fringe. His eyes met mine in a fleeting glance. I maintained my expression and kept clapping. Out of all people to "minimize contact" with, it has to be him?

We finished clapping and he stood at the empty spot beside me. It's fine. I'll just not talk to him unless it's completely necessary. I fought the urge to look at him. How could I ignore him when I could constantly feel his presence beside me?

"It's time to assign teams!" Yoo Jaesuk, one of the fixed cast announced enthusiastically. My heart dropped at the mention of "teams".

Every team will contain a fixed cast and a guest. But due to the number of guests this episode, there will be one team with two guests.

And guess which team I am on?

"I guess we're a team then." He glanced at me with a shy smile. I gave him a curt nod and turned away from him. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Our first game is going to be the three-legged race!" They announced and I groaned internally. How am I supposed to minimize contact when our legs are strapped together?

We were handed a strip of cloth and the teams started to bond their legs together. I worried at my lip, biting it distractedly.

"Which side do you want to be on? Left or right?" Kai's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Either is fine." I said quickly. He stood at my right and knelt down, tying our legs together. He pulled at the strap gently.

"Is this too tight?" I looked down and there he was, kneeling down and looking up at me with those dark brown eyes. I gulped.

"It's okay." I replied shakily. I have to keep it together. He stood up and we wobbled a bit.

"We should probably use "one" and "two" as code words for which leg we're gonna use first! Like 'one, two, one two'..." He said excitedly, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

For a moment, I had the urge to join in and be excited about the game as well. But someone's voice is in my head again, warning me to be careful.

"Sure." Perhaps he noticed the lack of enthusiasm in my voice because he gave me a reasurring smile. Why is he making me feel guilty now?

The staff are telling us to be ready. We put our arms around each other's shoulders to steady ourselves. His large hand rested lightly on me and I felt his warmth through my clothes.

The honk signaled the start of the game and the teams started to rush to the goal.

"One! Two! One! Two!" Kai quickly called out, leading the start of our race. I tried to keep my pace with his, feeling the strain of the strap against my leg.

We stumbled a bit, but he didn't give up. His hand unconsciously gripped my shoulders tighter and we eventually found our rhythm. My mind was only focused on the game now, as I also chanted, "One! Two! One! Two!" with him, already catching up to our opponents.

When we passed all of the other teams, the goal became nearer and nearer. I peeked at him, seeing the droplets of sweat on his temples, the veins on his neck from exerting his energy, the furrow of his brows when he is focused. He seemed to have felt my gaze and he looked at me too, his lips curling into a smile. It tugged at the corner of my lips and the next thing I know, we're smiling at each other. Suddenly, I got distracted and lost count of my footsteps. We both tried to lift our left leg and-

Slip. Thump.

We flipped and fell onto the ground. Somehow, I landed on top of him. I felt a hard body beneath me and when I opened my eyes, his face is too close to mine and I felt his breath on my cheeks and all I could see were his dark brown eyes.

Oh no. This is bad. I didn't even realize that his hands are on my waist and all I could think of is how WARM he was. I scrambled to push him away and got up on my feet.

There was a cheer and it turned out that the team to our right had won.

After the game, they announced the winners. "It's too bad Kai and Jennie fell! You guys were in the lead and would've won. Kai, can you tell us how you feel about that?" Yoo Jaesuk, asked us playfully.

"Well, we tried our best and at least no one was hurt. Too bad we fell right before reaching our goal!" He laughed with the cast.

We were given a break before the next game begins. When the cameras are turned off, I sighed with relief.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kai's voice softly rang in my ears. I turned to him, not knowing what to say.

"You've been...pretty cold all day."

I sighed, "I was told not to have too much contact with male idols to avoid scandals and I was doing my best to...to keep my promise." Kai looked baffled.

"But- but we're in a TEAM. How are you supposed to-" He bursted out laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The ridiculousness of the situation overwhelmed me as well and I laughed too, feeling some weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"It's not a scandal if we're just being friendly. So...friends?" I looked at his extended hand. I slipped my hand in his.

"Friends."


	5. Game on

"This game is gonna test your skills in the WATER!" The emcee announced and we all cheered in response. Here we are, standing over a shallow pool with several swimming rings floating on top.

"We'll put you all into TWO TEAMS, and this I going to be like musical chairs - for every round, the person who didn't get into one of the rings will be eliminated!"

I was sorted into the blue team with Jaesuk, Kwangsoo, and a few others. We put on our blue shirts and waded into the water, facing the red team.

There he is, in a red shirt, looking forwards. When he noticed my gaze he lowered his eyes and smirked.

Game on.

The music started and so did the game. I started to sway to the music, keeping my eye on the rings. In the middle of the pool was an impromptu dance battle of Kwangsoo and Kai, both battling it out by doing body waves. Kai moved across the water and I can't help but notice how his shirt clung to his chest as he was splashed with water.

Next thing I knew, the music stopped.

Here's my chance! Since everyone was so busy dancing, I grabbed the closest ring and slipped it over my head. The others thrashed wildly in the water to grab their rings, and Kai, being the tall athlete, easily got his own ring.

After four rounds, it was down to Kwangsoo and I on the blue team and Kai and Jiyeon, the actress, on the red team.

There's only one ring left and whoever got it will lead their team to victory. I watched as Jiyeon whispered something in Kai's ear and he laughed. It seems like they got close after playing in the same team. Then I caught her smiling shyly at him when he's not looking.

"So she likes him", I thought. "But why is that my business? She can like whoever she wants and he can too." I waved my thoughts away, concentrating on the ring in the centre as the music started to play.

When it stopped we all rushed towards the ring, as I was about to grab the ring, my eyes met his playful eyes for a second before I was siezed by his strong arms. I gasped, thrashing in the water to break free.

"Nope, you're not getting any closer to the ring!" His husky, breathy voice sounded close to my ear and I turned to see him laughing, with his arms still around me.

I playfully shoved him, but his arms remained intact, surrounding me like a steel cage of muscle. I tried to ignore the thin pieces of fabric in between us, and my back touching his chest. Feeling my face heat up, I didn't dare look at him again.

Jiyeon and Kwangsoo both pulled at the ring, and finally, Kyungsoo gave in and the red team won.

His arms around me loosened, the cool water taking their place around my body. I turned around to see him pushing back his wet hair, sporting a smug smile.

"Pretty sad you're not on my team huh?" The droplets on his cheeks reflected the sunlight and it was as if his skin is illuminated under the golden sun. A few of the droplets fell onto his lip. I gulped.

"Confident much?" Is all I managed to squeeze out before the game was signalled to an end. I stepped out of the pool, shivering when the cold air hit my body.

"Hey, Kai." A feminine voice sounded from behind us. It was Jiyeon. "Wanna grab some refreshments at the back?" She smiled charmingly. I couldn't help but feel a stab of annoyance.

"Nah, I'm good. You can go ahead." He nodded at her. Disappointed, she walked away, giving me a quick glance. I suddenly felt the urge to snort at her. She should just take a hint.

A warm towel was draped over me.

"That game was pretty fun huh? It was SO intense." He recalled as he flicked his wet hair back. My gaze fell to his sculpted jaw and golden tan, my mouth suddenly too dry to say a word.

"But it's also a very dangerous game. With everyone bumping against each other..." He continued talking excitedly. How we "bumped" into each other flashed in my mind. My heart started to race.

If anything, you're the dangerous one here, Kai, I thought, settling my racing heart.


	6. Take my Hand

I looked in front of us and took a deep breath. The haunted mansion stared back at us.

"Welcome to the third game, which is the HAUNTED MAZE! Each member of a team have to carry a glass of water over their head and complete the haunted maze! Whichever team has the most water left will win!" Jaesuk added with a throaty laugh, "Here's for all the scaredy cats out there!"

"You scared of ghosts?" Kai whispered to me. I shrugged, "I've actually never been into a haunted house before. Why? You scared?"

He snorted, "Me? Scared? Nah."

"Sure." I chided him with a smirk.

Kai and I have gotten a lot closer since then, I don't usually make a lot of friends, but his carefree and friendly nature made it easy to talk to him.

"Since all of you had time to get to know each other after the games, this time we'll let YOU decided who to team up with. We'll do 2 in a team!"

My gaze wandered to the crowd before me. I bit my lip nervously. I've never been very good at teaming with people.

A hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jennie, wanna be a team?" It was Kwangsoo.

"Um, I was thinking that WE should be a team." Kai joined in. There's a burst of elation whenever I hear his voice. I glanced at both of their hopeful faces. I already knew who I was going to pick.

"Since Kai and I lost the three legged race, I was thinking if we can redeem ourselves this time." Why does it feel like I'm just finding an excuse to team with him?

His lips instantly stetched into a smile, dissolving my worries. Jiyeon popped out of nowhere and said sweetly, "Kai, do you wanna team?" She wasn't even acknowledging me. I snorted mentally.

"Sorry Jiyeon, I'm already in a team." He scratched his head, "Maybe find Kwangsoo hyung?"

After the teams were assembled they walked into the mansion one by one. When it was our turn, I propped the glass of water on my head and took the lead.

"I can go first. Let's win this."

"You seem awfully confident." He took his glass and put it on top of his head, his hands a bit shaky.

We stepped into the darkness. I felt him tug at the bottom of my shirt.

"I thought you weren't scared?"

"Just making sure you're in front of me." He quickly whispered. We reached a hallway, and the moment I walked forward a terrifying shriek reverberated around the room, a hand appeared from the wall and clawed at us.

My heart jumped, I screamed and batted the hand away, dropping my cup. I walked back until I felt someone behind me.

Kai was yelling too, our arms instinctively going around each other until the hand shrunk back and we lapsed into silence.

"I thought you weren't scared..." I panted, feeling very much protected in his arms.

"Well, you were so confident too!" I slapped his chest lightly.

"I didn't know what haunted mazes were like!" I whined, my heart pounding in my chest. There is no way I'll survive this game.

"Look, I'll go first okay? You can hold onto me." I nodded, too scared to say anything else.

I grabbed the corner of his shirt. We slowly inched forward, our footsteps echoing in the hallway.

A ghost popped out and howled, thrashing it's arms. I screamed again, my heart beating uncontrollably and knelt down, covering my eyes frantically.

"Jennie!" His worried whisper woke me from my fear. He, too knelt down so he was at eye level with me. The howl ceased from the room.

"You alright?" I peeked at him. His hand came to rest on my cheek, his fingers touching my wet lashes.

"Are you crying?" I wailed weakly in reply, covering my face once again. Suddenly, his arms came around me, his hand patting my head reasuuringly as my face rested on his chest.

"Shhh...it's okay. If you're too scared we can forfeit the challenge." He whispered gently. I sobbed into his chest, his warmth radiating through me.

I took a moment to calm down and slowly looked at him. Even in the darkness, his handsome features morphed into a comforting smile. I feel his soft fingers wipe away my tears.

"I'm okay. W-we should finish this." Our close proximity is making me think of doing things I shouldn't be doing. I feel my heart propel for an entirely different reason. I just want to lean over and-

Stop it! I shook myself awake. I stood up shakily.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Take my hand, so whenever you get scared you can hold onto me." He whispered, extending his hand to me. "I'm scared too, so you're not alone." I stared at his hand.

"Do you trust me?" I looked at him. Then at his hand. Then back at him.

Something in me made me walk forward and slip my hand into his. His warm palm molding into mine. We ventured into the maze once again, with me at his heels, hand in hand.

Another jumpscare. I squealed, squeezing his hand and burrowing my face into his back. He was shaken too, but walked on until we finally reached the end of the maze.

"We did it." We breathed a sigh of relief. I peeked out from behind his back.

"You okay?" His dark brown eyes surveyed me gently. I gave him a small smile and nodded. The cameras stopped rolling after our session and we were all given some time to rest.

As he walked towards the lounge, I reached for his arm to stop him.

"Kai?"

He turned around.

"Thank you for being there with me...I wouldn't have done it without you." I whispered. He smiled, the corners of his lips tugging up.

"I'm happy to go through that with you, and..." He smiled shyly at the ground, then looked back at me.

"Call me Jongin."


	7. Sunset

With my feet in the sand, we all padded to the beach for a photoshoot as our last schedule for the show. It's sunset and the sky was painted with a dark orange with hints of pink and red.

"Okay, put your hands around each other like you're pals!" The cameraman shouted to the first pair of teams posing for their picture. I was sat behind the set, running my hands through the sand.

"Can you believe it's only been three days?" Jongin said as he sat down next to me. I cocked my head at him questioningly.

"Only?"

His fingers played with the sand as he replied, "It's just that it felt like we've known each other for much longer, you know?"

Thinking back at the past three days, the games we played, the haunted maze, our conversations all flashed into my mind.

"I'm actually surprised...it's not easy for me to make friends. Not close friends anyway." I sighed, drawing on the sand absentmindedly.

"Why not?"

I furrowed my brows as I struggled to answer, "Um..."

I looked up at him. His eyes were expectant, without any judgements. Somehow, whenever I look at him I wanted to tell him everything that I've been trying to hide for so long.

"I...don't want people to know me too well. Cause if they did they'll be disappointed." I hugged my legs, shivering slightly from the cool wind.

"How would you know that? I think letting people know you just makes you more...real."

I watched the waves wash onto the shore and return to the ocean again.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Well..." He drawled, "I'm not disappointed." Then his eyes met mine.

The orbs of his eyes are a shade of golden brown, highlighted by the sunset. His lips are stretched into a gentle smile, as his fingers hesitantly came forward to caress my cheek.

I was struck by a flash of memories. The boy in the confetti rain with a beautiful smile and warm brown eyes. I blinked, settling into reality again, the warmth of his fingers seemingly coaxing the words out of my mouth.

"I'm not disappointed either." I whispered. It took all of my courage to admit it, but somehow I wanted to say it out loud.

His eyes changed, now filled with an unfamiliar emotion, it was intense, but laced with a sort of tenderness. His face inched towards mine for just a fraction.

I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Whipping my head away from him, I coughed, feigning illness. His expression contorted into worry, but I waved it away.

"I'm okay." I pointed to the cameraman who was motioning at us. "Looks like we're up for the shoot."

We stood in front of the cameraman as he gestured to us.

"It's just a few shots to show your teamwork and for the show's end-of-the-season photobook. Just take it easy." He readied the camera.

We put our arms around each other in a friendly pose, his arm draping on my shoulders and vice versa. I mustered up a cheerful smile as the camera clicked.

"Switch poses! Maybe Kai could be more playful and carry Jennie on your back?"

Jongin knelt down and I complied. Gripping his broad shoulders, I felt his muscles tense as he lifted me off the ground. Our faces are closer than I thought, and as the camera clicked, he whispered so only I could hear.

"Oof, you're heavy." I gasped, slapping his back playfully.

"I am not!" I whispered, pursing my lips in mock anger. He chuckled, glancing back at me and I relented, laughing along as well. Click.

"That's the best shot! Keep it up, guys. I want y'all to look natural."

After a few shots, the director stepped into the set.

"That's it! Well done everyone, you've worked hard!" We all clapped and thanked the cast. I noticed my company's car parked out front as I bid my goodbyes.

"Jennie." A voice made me turn back. "Give me your number." Jongin said with a bashful smile.

"Well..." I chewed on my lip.

"Give me your number." His teasing smile is bigger now, he slowly stepped forward.

My eyes widened as he stepped even closer, our noses almost touching.

"Give me your number." He said gently, with a glint in his eyes.

Wide-eyed, I handed my phone to him wordlessly, my heart racing a million miles per hour. When he finished calling his own number with mine, he slipped it back to me.

"I'll text you, okay?" Dumbfounded, I nodded. He patted my head and the next second, he's gone, strolling to his car, flashing me a smile before disappearing inside. The rest of the guests filtered away.

I walked to my car as well, climbing inside. I looked out the window. My eyes can't seem to drift away from the black Mercedes driving away, my heart beating with something new, something alive.


	8. Monsters

I smiled at the picture Jongin sent to me. He is pouting, with whipped cream on his face.

"I was eating this cake then Baekhyun hyung smeared the cream on me ㅠㅠ"

I laughed at the caption then sent him an animated emoticon, texting, "I want cake as well ㅠㅠ"

His reply was instant. "THAT'S what you got from my text? What about me?? I was attacked!!!" I giggled at his antics. The door of the practice room opened.

"Alright, break is over! Gather round, it's time for a short evaluation." The CEO's stern voice echoed in the room. I frantically slipped my phone into my backpocket, and stood in front of our CEO.

"How long did you guys practice for? How did it go?"

"We practiced from 8 until now with 2 breaks in between. We got the basics we just have to work on being synchronized." Jisoo reported. Our CEO nodded. Then his gaze landed on me.

"You. I hope you don't get too close with any of the male guests on the show." I nodded robotically, suddenly conscious of the weight of my phone in my pocket.

His eyes narrowed and I felt a urge of panic. He cleared his throat.

"Fine. Go back to practicing. NOW!" We scurried back to the centre of the room while he turned his heels and exited the room.

We were preparing for the year-end award shows. We are going to have a special stage so we're practicing for the extra choreography. The music started again as we danced. A few hours later, I sat on the benches on the side of the room, catching my breath.

Jisoo sat beside me and turned to me. "So, who were you texting?"

"Just a friend."

"Really?" She crossed her arms with a smirk. "What's with the smiles and giggles?" Her smile grew wider. "Oh my God, are you dating?"

"Jennie Unnie is DATING?" Lisa's surprised cry echoed in the room.

"No! I'm just texting a FRIEND." I sighed. Lisa squeezed next to me and tried to peek at my phone sneakily. I flipped it over. She pouted.

"Unnie~ Who is it? Is it a boy?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Ooh, juicy!" Rosé joined in. "Tell us!" After I gave them a look at my texts they all burst into squeals.

"His texts seem awfully flirty." Jisoo speculated, elbowing me. I shook my head in denial.

"We're just friends. Now can we PLEASE get back to practicing?" I begged them. They teased me a bit more before we resumed our routine. A few hours later, we exited the building, the cool wind enveloping us as we walked back to our dorm.

-a week later-

The click of heels on the floor reverberated in the halls, the frantic chatter of the staff and performers piercing my eardrums. The year-end award shows were perhaps the most anticipated and the most stressful event all year. I closed my eyes, wanting to drown it all away.

The pound of my heart seemed to remind me that we're the first to go on stage. The spotlight, the stage, the crowd, the cameras all came flashing back to me. I felt the ice prickle around my limbs until I welcomed the familiar numbness. Everything has to be perfect this time. I gripped my hands into a fist.

"Hey." I didn't even notice the voice as I stared mechanically at the ground. "Jennie?" A hand landed on my shoulders. I looked up to see warm brown eyes staring into mine. 

"Yes?"

"I wanted to come wish you good luck on your performance. I heard you're going first today." Jongin gave me a small smile.

My heart picked up it's frantic rhythm again, the hallway chatter seems to be louder and louder. I felt my breath getting caught in my throat and every breath feels heavier.

"You alright?" My breaths felt shallow now, I gripped the railings on the wall. "I...I need some air." I choked out.

His hand grabbed mine and I was hurriedly lead through the hall. Bumping past celebrities, the chatter, the sounds. I closed my eyes and the only thing I was focusing on is the warmth of his fingers, engulfing mine. We walked and walked until we're in en empty hallway. He stopped, leaning me gently against the wall.

He silently stood in front of me as I steadied my breaths.

"Better?" I nodded weakly. Embarrassed, I covered my face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"It's okay, tell me what's wrong." His eyes urging me to say something.

"I...every time I had to go on stage, there's too many cameras, so many eyes are on me waiting to make one single mistake..." I said bitterly.

"and whenever I think about it I can't seem to breathe. It got worse after that accident with my mic, and-"

"Shh..." His hands are on my shoulders, his face getting closer to mine. "How about this, when you start to have difficulty breathing, just imagine I'm the only one in the audience." His breath fanned my face and I stilled.

"I'll be sitting among them, okay? Just forget about everyone else and focus on me. Can you do that?"

"Yes." To be honest that's all I can focus on right now. His breath on my cheek, his hands on my shoulders. He took a step back.

"You look pretty today." Surprised, I felt my cheeks go warm. "Now go out there and show me what you got."

I stood on the stage, the girls already in their positions. The music started blaring from the speakers, I swayed my hips and pumped my arms, following the beat. The cameras are in front of us, aiming straight for our faces. The crowd cheered and I could feel that familiar panic rising up from the depths. I took a deep breath and allowed my eyes to wander around the audience until I see him. When he caught my eye he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I was instantly caught in the moment, brought back to me from a week ago, where he was bathed in the light of the sunset, the golden sun in his hair, the crinkle of his eyes, the slight curve of his lips, the warmth in his eyes.

The cameras, the people all melted away and I could only see him, sitting there as if I'm the only other person in the room. I smiled back, letting myself immerse in the dance, my limbs suddenly free from the icy coldness, my hands gripped the mic as I sang like there's no one else in the room but him.

"I could die in this moment...forever young!" Indeed, I have never felt so blissful on stage. So free of my fears.

The song came to an end and everything settled back into reality. Trying to catch my breath, I looked to the audience again, and there he is, giving me the biggest smile ever while he clapped.

We were escorted to take our seats after the clapping ceased. I spotted him and he winked. The emcees walked back to the stage to introduce the next artist. The rest is a blur because I couldn't take my eyes off him even if I tried. Kim Jongin. The boy who chased my monsters away.


	9. Give me a Chance

I admired my fingernails on the pillow, stretching out my legs in the covers.

"See? I knew white suits you." Irene walked over, setting down her own choice of nail polish - light pink. She sat on the bed as well, while I unscrewed the bottle to apply her nails.

My promotions are over, so I hung out at Irene's dorm. We've known each other for a few years and she has been my closest friend apart from my members.

I finished putting on the last coat on her nails, "Done!" Satisfied, she lay her head on my shoulder as she waited for her nails to dry.

"Should we watch a movie next?"

We were silent throughout the movie, adding small comments as we watched. I settled into the warm sheets until the movie ended.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Irene said as she hugged my waist. I laughed, hugging her back.

"You have an early morning tomorrow! I promise I'll come over again."

With a wave, I walked out of her dorm, travelling down the elevator and exited the building, the cold night once again surrounding me. I took a breath of the crisp air, enjoying the few moments of solitude.

The door of the building swung open behind me. Instinctively, I pulled up my mask, hurriedly walking away.

"Jennie?" That voice sounded familiar. I turned around, and there he stood, barefaced, sleepy, Jongin sporting a hoodie and flip flops.

"What are you doing here?" A small smile spreading across his face as he walked to me.

"I was hanging out with Irene...what are YOU doing here?"

"Me?" He chuckled. "I live here." He pointed to the building. "Our dorm is a few levels above Red Velvet's." I nodded in realization.

He scratched his head. "Do you wanna go to the convenience store? I was just heading there."

"Are you sure...?" I looked around the streets worriedly. Whenever I'm in public I had to make sure I'm not attracting attention.

"Yeah, it's late, and there's usually no one at this hour." He was right, the streets were bare, with only dim lights illuminating the area.

His hand gently closed around my wrist. He does that naturally now, but I still felt a jolt whenever he touched me. He lead me towards the convenience store at the corner of the street.

The cashier uttered a bored, "Welcome" when we entered, not even bothering to look up.

"You wanna get anything? My treat." He said as he eyed the shelves excitedly. I tried to hold in a smile.

"What are you getting?" I said curiously. He leaped to the ramen section and immediately picked up the fire chicken noodles. He continued to raid the meats section, picking out a few sausages and hot dogs.

"You?" He glanced at me. I picked up a strawberry milk. He added it to his pile of food and unloaded them on the counter. I giggled quietly at the cashier's stunned expression at the amount of food.

Jongin tore into his food like he hasn't eaten for days. I eyed him carefully, worried that he'll choke. When he slurped down the noodles, his face contorted into happiness and satisfaction, stuffing his face with cheeks full of food. I sipped my milk quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence as I looked out the window.

I drew a smiley face on the cold window. "It's gonna snow soon." His head cutely popped up from his bowl of ramen.

"Sometime about this month I think. Aren't you excited?" I said as I spelled my name on the window.

"But it's gonna be COLD." He whined, opening another packet of sausage and swallowing it in two bites.

"Yeah, but haven't you heard of the first snow?" He shook his head. "Its hard to catch first snow, but...If someone confesses during the first snowfall it's believed that they will be together for a long time. It's kinda beautiful, don't you think?"

"Are you gonna confess to anyone if that happens?" His sudden question lead me to cough on my strawberry milk

"W-what?" I spluttered, "No, that'll never happen."

"What if someone confesses to you?"

"Um, I'll probably reject them."

"What if it's me?" My heart jumped. He's joking, right? I laughed nervously, fiddling with my hair.

"I'm serious." Shocked, I whirled around, not realizing that his face is inches within mine. The possibilities his notion flitted through my head, I could see him holding my hand, smiling as he landed a kiss on my-

I'm insane. I must be. We're just friends and these fantasies are messing with my head.

He still stood, waiting for my response. I stepped back, unable to say a word. He seemed to know what I was thinking and took my hand gently. I tried to pull it away.

"Don't say no yet." He breathed, his hand clutching mine. I stopped, my fingers at the edge of slipping away from his.

"Give me a chance." His eyes shone with determination. "Please."

I was about to pull my hand away again but something in his eyes made me hesitate. Maybe it was the crinkle of his eyes in his smile. Maybe it was the curve of his lips. Or maybe it was the warmth I see in his dark brown eyes, seemingly melting away my fears everytime.

I didn't say anything, but I kept my hand in his. Gauging my reaction, he slowly brought my hand to his lips, planting a small kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."


	10. Home

"Good morning:)" The text message popped up first thing in the morning. The name of the sender created a flash of memories of last night in the convenience store. It was a dream, right? My phone dinged with a new message again.

"How'd you sleep?" Something is definitely different. He never asked about details like this. I slowly texted back, "I slept fine, you?"

"I dreamed about you~" I stared at the message, feeling the heat creep up my cheeks.

"Liar" I quickly typed out, hiding my face behind my covers. What is he doing to me?

The whole week is filled with Jongin's sudden texts and surprises. One night, after a photoshoot, a fancy box appeared on the doorstep of our dorm. The members inspected it and found out that it was addressed to me. After a lot of teasing I went into my room to open it.

Once I opened the box, a shiny turquoise bottle of perfume sat in the centre. The label read: Chance Eau Fraîche from Chanel. My fingers lingered on the sleek bottle. Barely containing my excitement, I lightly sprayed it in the air. A sweet fragrance danced in my nostrils, with hints of floral musk. I picked up the card on the side.

"Thought of you when I passed by the store. I chose this because of the name and the description. Think of me when you use this."

I flipped the card over for the description of the perfume. "A surge of energy that sweeps you into a whirlwind of happiness and fantasy." I smiled into the card and rolled into a ball onto my bed, still surrounded by that sweet scent.

"Thanks for the perfume. I really liked it." I texted him, sending him a selfie of me holding the bottle with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it:) btw you look cute" I blushed and covered my face with my hands. This week of surprises has been driving me delirious from smiling so much. I put the phone close to my heart, cradling it until I fell into a deep sleep.

"The shoot starts at 9 in the morning. Can you come over? I need your support!" Jongin's excited voice sounded from my phone. I checked my schedule that day and realized I only had a recording session at night.

"I'd be happy to." I replied, smiling to myself.

"Really? You're the best!" He paused for a bit. "I miss you." My heart picked up it's pace as the memories of being with him flashed across my mind. I realized I miss him too. A lot.

"I...I haven't seen you in a while too." That was my way of saying it. I couldn't say it. Not yet. He chuckled softly, "I'll see you then, Jennie."

He has been working hard for his role in a drama lately, I've been curious about it, and he just happened to ask me to come by. We bid our goodbyes on the phone while I sighed contentedly, looking forward to tomorrow.

-Tomorrow-

I stepped into the shoot carefully, bowing to the staff and the director. My eyes surveyed the area until I found him.

Jongin had a huge smile spread on his face and waved erratically, half walking, half running towards me.

"You came!"

"Of course I did." I handed him a plastic bag. "I bought you some snacks."

"Just in time! My break just started." He said, stroking my head. The chatters from the staff surrounding us.

"Wanna go into the break room? We could eat there." I nodded and followed him in. In the room, he proceeded to stuff the bread into his face, giving me a smile with his full cheeks.

"You look like a hamster." I giggled, picking up some chips.

"A handsome hamster?" I shook my head, laughing as I lightly chucked a chip towards him, he grabbed it out of the air and crunched into it.

"Okay people, ten minutes until the next scene!" A muffled voice sounded from outside. Jongin picked up his script from the table.

"Wanna help me rehearse? I got a big part in the next scene." I nodded and took a copy of the script.

"I'm playing Hwangmin and you're playing as Yeeun. These two are a couple. I'll start."

"O-okay."

"What do you think of our home?" Jongin followed the script, gesturing at the "house" around us.

"I don't know." I read the next line.

"You don't know?" He said, bewildered. He really is a good actor. "Don't you feel at home?"

"I've always wondered what it means to feel at home." I read and sighed according to the script.

"You've never felt at home?" I looked up to see his shocked face. I shook my head, immersing myself into the script.

He strided towards me, as Hwangmin was instructed in the script, and embraced me. I reveled in his warmth, momentarily forgetting the script.

"Yeeun, how about now? They say a home is never a location, but...a person."

"Hwagmin...I'm not sure. Does it matter if I feel at home?"

He let go of his embrace, looking hurt. "Of course it does." His hands came up to my face and caressed my cheek. Trying not to be affected, I nervously took a breath and held up the script.

Complying to the script, I tried my best to look concerned and confused at his reaction.

"What about...this?" He stepped even closer to me, our noses almost touching, his eyes emotional.

My eyes followed the next line of the script and silently gasped.

[They kiss passionately]

His lips came closer and closer. I held my breath. He stopped, our lips only half an inch away. He seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes filled with a certain softness that always seemed to calm me. Our breaths lingered, and our close proximity is making it hard to breathe, my hands unconsciously came up to rest on his chest. I leaned in slowly, our lips gently brushing against one another. He sealed my lips with his.

I responded immediately, surprising myself. Basking in the warmth of his arms, I shyly pulled him closer, as his hands went down to my waist and pulled my body impossibly close to his. Our lips molded together, electricity surging on the surface of my skin whenever I touched him. Script forgotten, he stepped forward until my back hit a wall. I gasped when he nibbled on my lip. We were no longer Hwangmin and Yeeun, but Jongin and Jennie. All of my worries melted away, as I focused on him and only him. All of my unsaid words, unexpressed emotions, I poured into the kiss, and he seemed to do the same. Now he isn't holding back, attacking me with the sweet torture of his lips.

"Break time's over! Actors, gather 'round!" A voice outside abruptly forced us apart. Still panting, I looked into his eyes, realizing they are filled with want.

"You...you should go." I whispered, lightly pushing him. He nodded, his fingers came up to brush gently across my cheek.

"I'll be back after the scene. Stay, okay?" His eyes pleading.

"Okay." He turned on his heels, glancing back once more wistfully before disappearing behind the door.

My hand came up to my lips, still warm and swollen after that kiss. The memory of his lips rushed to me again, and I smiled to myself. My phone rang, disrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said dreamily.

"Jennie, PLEASE tell me you've been online." Jisoo's frantic voice blared from my phone.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your episode aired. Just...go on Naver to see what's trending. The CEO is demanding you to come back." The line went dead.

I did as I was told and accessed the app. The list of trends popped up and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

1\. Kai and Jennie dating 

2\. Kai and Jennie Running Man

3\. Kai and Jennie hug

4\. Jennie

5\. Kai

I clicked on the first one, and an article showed up. It was filled with screenshots of us in the haunted maze, his hands around me as he comforted me. I scrolled down to the comments.

"Who the hell does she think she is"

"Pretending to cry so she can get Kai?"

"Fake bxtch, I hope she dies"

"Don't you dare touch Kai"

My fingers trembled as I continued scrolling through the comments, my hands shaking more and more after each one. Panic invaded my body, and I could feel the numbness once again creeping in.

I knew getting close to him was a mistake.

The coldness seeped into my heart, ridding myself of any emotion. Gripping my phone, I stalked towards the door and walked off, not looking back.


	11. First Snow

I stared mechanically at the wall while my phone buzzed and buzzed. I glanced at the caller ID, already knowing who it is. Refusing to touch my phone, I went back to staring at the wall.

"How DARE you pull a stunt like this?"

"As if I haven't had ENOUGH on my plate?"

"You're DONE. DONE with appearing in public I'm locking you in your dorm!" The CEO slammed on the table. It was the angriest I have ever seen him. Well, I'm in my dorm now, drawing circles against the cold window until the day ends.

My phone buzzed again. The only reason they haven't taken it away is because they still have to keep tabs on me. But that didn't stop HIM from trying to call. I didn't read his messages or take any of his calls. This is the right thing to do. But why does it feel like someone punched a hole through my heart?

I carefully clicked on Irene's recent text.

"You okay?"

"I guess..."

"Wanna come over and talk about it? I'm stuck at my dorm because I gotta babysit Joy's cat"

"Actually...I'm stuck too. They are not letting me out" Then she called.

"What is wrong with your company? They're seriously locking you in?" She sounded angry. I sighed.

"You know how strict they are. Now I'm rotting here in my room."

"You know what? Give it a week. Maybe they'll be more lenient after some time."

"I doubt it...". We ended the call after a while. Pulling the covers over myself, I settled in for another sleepless night.

-A week later-

"I have no idea how you manage to put up with your company." Irene said while she opened the fridge. I was friendly with some of the staff members so I managed to sneak out for a while. She pulled out a bottle. "Soju?" I nodded.

"Do I really have a choice?" I arranged our shot glasses.

"Are you actually okay though? I know you and Jongin are pretty close." I sucked in a breath at the mention of his name. Then I grabbed a shot, feeling the burning liquid run down my throat.

"I mean, your company is crazy for punishing you for something that's made up. You guys aren't even THAT close." She sat down, pouring herself a shot.

I slash of guilt invaded me. "Actually..." I said hesitantly. Irene glanced at my face. I must have looked as guilty as I felt because her eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Are you- are you guys actually dating?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Not exactly." I took another shot, already feeling the alcohol warming me up. She sat there expectantly, waiting for me to explain.

"We- he kinda said he would confess to me and so I've been letting him...pursue me."

"So he likes you?" I shrugged.

"I guess."

"What about you? Do you like him back?" I drowned another shot. The answer burned in my brain but I shrugged again.

"Well, what did he do to convince you?"

"He...he would surprise me with presents." I recalled, the scent of the perfume lingering in my mind. "and he would leave little notes in the box."

"Awe, that's so sweet."

"He would text me everyday and make me laugh with his silly selfies..." I laughed lightly, remembering his playful texts.

"Jennie..." Irene put her arms around me in a hug. That's when I felt the hot liquid rolling down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I shouldn't have let him in. I shouldn't..." Pain wracked my body as I recalled his smile in the sunset, his dark brown eyes, his warm hands, his kiss. I was THIS close to saying yes. Her hands patted my back.

"C'mon, let's take a walk. Clear your mind a little."

We blew out white puffs of air as we walked in the cold night. I looped my arm around Irene, and we walked in a comfortable silence. We soon saw the small convenience store in the corner. I stopped unconsciously, staring blankly at the store.

The door suddenly opened, and I was greeted with a hooded figure with disheveled blond hair. When he saw me, he froze. I gasped lightly when our eyes met.

His dark brown eyes were filled with shock, then hurt, then disbelief. I dropped my gaze onto the floor.

"I'll...give you guys some privacy. Call me." Irene said as she detached from me, giving me a worried smile as she walked back towards her dorm.

A while later, we stood side by side in the store, facing the window. I was too conscious of the distance between us.

"Jennie." I slowly turned my head to face him. 

"Why'd you leave that day?" His eyes demanding an answer. I took a breath and let the numbness spread throughout my body.

I shrugged. "I'm not allowed to leave?" 

"No! That's not what I meant." Frustrated, he ran his hands through his messy hair. "I mean after the kiss."

Blocking out the memory of the kiss, I averted my eyes.

"It was just a kiss." I mumbled. His hand grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Look at me, Jennie." I complied, his eyes burning through mine. "Just a kiss? It meant nothing to you?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"So you're playing me. All the surprises and gifts, you were just playing me?" His confused eyes clouded with hurt.

"We...we can still be friends." I suggested.

"What?" He looked at me incredulously like I just slapped his face. His hands came up to cup my cheeks and he stared into my eyes, his brown orbs swirling with emotions.

"I can't!" He half shouted. I flinched. "I can't."He whispered. "I can't just be your friend. Not anymore." Something in his eyes made my resolve break in half. My walls crumbled down.

"I can't be your friend either." I whispered.

"Then why did you leave? We can be together, like any couple-"

"But we're not any couple!" I burst, pushing him away. "And we will never be! We'll be talked about everyday, and everyone will HATE us. Hate ME. For dating the famous Kai."

"Can you, for one second, stop thinking about what other people want from you?" He stepped forward again. "What do you want?"

"But they-" He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. What do YOU want?" He demanded.

The question reverberated in my head. What do I want? It was not a question I pondered before, only thinking about myself seemed selfish. But yet here I am. Everything else melted away, with what my heart truly wanted standing right in front of me.

"I- I want..." I said shakily, forcing out the syllables with every breath.

"You." The word enchoed in my mind, shaking me to my core. Kim Jongin. The boy with a smile. The one I truly wanted. When I nervously looked up, his eyes are twinkling with a smile.

"That's what I thought." He grabbed my chin and his lips were on mine. Our first kiss was a passionate fire burning up in flames. This kiss was different. This is more like a slowburn. He wrapped his arms around me, his warmth engulfing my body. He stilled my trembling lips as I melted against him. He caressed my cheek, gazing into my eyes, as I leaned in for another kiss.

Little did we know, outside the window, the first flakes of snow floated down, landing softly on the concrete, signaling the beginning of winter.


	12. Butterflies

"I'm sorry, I got a tour but I promise I'll make time to see you after" A crying emoji followed.

"It's okay. Have fun on your tour but don't talk to the pretty girls!"

"The only pretty girl I'll be thinking about is you:)"

I humphed, the giddy feeling spread through me as I tried not to smile. I texted a "goodnight", settling into the covers and closed my eyes.

-A month later-

"Oppa, where ARE you?" I said into the phone, my eyes wandering around the empty park. It was dark, and I shivered, rubbing my hands together.

I see his eyes peek from the tree in front of me. Exasperated, I laughed as he emerged and walked to me.

"Long time no see." Jongin smiled and took my hand.

"Why are we meeting at the park?" I blushed as his warm fingers brushed gently against my knuckles. With a mysterious smile, he pulled me towards a general direction, until we stopped in front of an ice skating rink.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't see you for a whole month because of work...but I want to make it up to you."

"What is this?" A some slowly spread on my face as we neared the rink.

"I want our first date to be special, and since we can't really be in public...I rented out the rink for us."

"What? You shouldn't have." I couldn't help but smile when he scratched his head shyly.

"You said you wanted to try ice skating." He pulled me forward. Sitting down to put on some skates, he knelt down, gently slipping my foot into the shoe and strapped it tight.

"Thanks." I said, he smiled and led me into the rink. I held on to the rails as he effortlessly glided on the ice. I watched him do a small spin, finally skating towards me.

"Your turn." He held out his hand. We both slid to the centre, my grip tightened on his fingers when my skates encountered the slippery ice. "We'll go slow, okay?" I nodded nervously. Facing each other, both of his hands held mine, he slowly skated backwards and I slid towards him. I wobbled slightly, adjusting to my new shoes.

"Keep your eyes forward." My gaze snapped to him. He was looking at me with a gentle smile on his face, his brows slightly furrowed as he concentrated on skating. His fringe peeked out from his hoodie, giving him a boyish look.

He sped up, the wind tickling our hair. I squealed when our surroundings became a blur, with only him in focus. I giggled in delight, my hand still nervously holding his. We both laughed, and twirled around and around, the light snow falling around us.

He suddenly had a playful glint in his eyes and started letting go of my hand.

"Nooo Oppa...no!" I cried, desperately grabbing onto his hands again. He let me hold onto him, laughing lightly while I glared at him.

"Hey, you're supposed to protect your girlfriend!" I huffed. After a few seconds of silence I realized what I just said. Did I just call myself his girlfriend? He has never asked and I did not have the courage to bring it up. Horrified at my outburst, I peeked at him.

He looked like he was trying to cover up a smile. He probably thinks I'm a desperate dork now, I thought, my cheeks warming up and the feeling of embarrassment ran down my body. I should probably say something to break this awkward silence.

"Um... I meant...I did think about asking you before-" 

"Jennie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked up in surprise. The corners of his mouth were tugged up and his eyes shone with tenderness. Awestruck, I just stared. When he looked at me expectantly, I knew in my heart what my reply would be.

"Yes." I whispered, smiling shyly to the ground. He pulled me towards him, and I was instantly in his arms, with his warm lips on mine. I felt the flutter of a butterfly's wings tickling in my chest. Pulling him closer, I could almost block out the entire world.

The snow continued to fall, melting on our hot cheeks, dancing around us. Just us. And I couldn't have asked for anything better.


	13. Babe

"Unnie, can you show me again?" I panted, my hands on my hips.

My dance instructor demonstrated again, swaying her hips while counting the beats, twirled, then striked a pose.

I nodded and did the same, correcting my moves and moving with the beat, my trainers skidding across the floor.

"You got it!" She gave me a thumbs up as I attempted to do that again. We are going to have a concert soon and all of us have prepared solo stages. Since mine has a lot of choreography, I had to practice until late. I glanced at the dark sky outside.

"Unnie, you should go, it's pretty late." 

"Well, if you need me I'm a call away. Fighting!" She exited the room with a small wave. I turned on the music again and continued practising. I danced for a while until the door of the practice room bursted open.

"Jennieeeeee!" An excited voice squealed as I was hugged by a very excited Lisa. Rosé and Jisoo followed.

"Lisa, I-I'm all sweaty." I warned. Her arms only wound around me tighter.

"I don't care!" She humphed. "I really miss you Unnie." I placed my hand on her back.

"I miss you too." Then I sniffed the air. "Something smells good."

"Tada!" Jisoo and Rosé held up a few takeout bags. "We got you Jajangmyeon and your favorite - sweet and sour pork!" My eyes widened as they laid out the food, seeing the noodles smothered with a delicious looking sauce and the fried pork glistened with a sweet glaze.

"What about our concert?" I squeezed my protruding belly.

"Unnie what are you talking about you're so pretty either way!" Lisa whined, still clinging onto me. I laughed and relented, sitting down with the rest of the members. We all dug in, the flavorful black bean sauce goes well with the smooth noodles, paired with the crunchiness of the onions and veggies. The crispy pork is fried perfectly, topped off with the sticky glaze. I moaned in appreciation, stuffing my mouth.

My phone dinged from the far end of the room. "I'll help you get it!" Lisa jumped up and bounded to the other side, picking up my phone. "Ooh, unnie who is Jongin and why is he saying he missed you-" She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized.

I froze. The whole room was silent. I glanced at my members. Rosé was still munching on her pork mindlessly while Jisoo has stopped eating, her face morphing into an expression of surprise. "Jennie, are you...dating?"

I was about to deny it when Rosé heard the question and also stared at me in shock. Defeated, I nodded and sighed. They all gasped. I knew this day would come.

"Who is Jongin?" Jisoo asked worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lisa said sadly, sitting back down.

"How long have you been dating?" Rosé piped up.

"He's Exo's Kai...and it's only been a week." Their eyes widened. Glancing at Lisa's frown, I stroked her hair. "I didn't say anything because...I didn't want you to worry. With the CEO so strict about this I can't let anyone else know."

"We would never tell on you!" Rosé said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It is very tricky with the company..." Jisoo said, furrowing her brows. "But the most important thing is that you're happy. We won't tell anyone." She reassured me.

"Thanks, guys. And I am happy." I breathed a sigh of relief. I have been dreading this conversation for the past week and I finally had the courage to admit it.

"That's all that matters." Jisoo smiled and held my hand, leaning in for a hug. Rosé and Lisa both came in for a hug too and soon, we're a tangled mess of limbs. When we separated, Lisa bombarded me with dozens of questions.

"Did he give you any presents? Who confessed first? Did you guys hold hands? Oh my God did you guys KISS?" I waved her questions away, blushing.

"Come on! Tell us!" Rosé's curiosity got the better of her and now I got another one pulling at my arm.

"Jisoo unnie HELP!" I said playfully as they both tickled me until we all fell on the floor in a laughing heap.

After we went back to the dorm, I called Jongin right after I entered my room. "Oppa... told my members today. Sorry I didn't ask you about it, they found out by accident."

"Oh." He breathed through the phone. He sounded surprised. "I didn't think you'd want anyone else to know."

"Of course I want them to know. And...they're happy for me."

"I... told my members too." He said hesitantly. "I wasn't sure how you'll feel about me telling them but they are happy about it too." He said in a rush.

I smiled into the phone. "I'm glad. I know how much they mean to you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

There was a pause on his end of the line.

"Thank you." He breathed into the phone.

"For what?"

"For...being understanding. I thought you'd mind if my members know..."

I sighed into the phone. "I know I could be...sensitive when it comes to what everyone else thinks of me, but I wouldn't want you to keep this from your members."

Another pause.

"You're the best, you know that?" I could almost picture his childlike smile.

"I know I am." I chided playfully. We talked for a while before we said goodnight.

"Goodnight..." I whispered.

"Goodnight babe." His voice sounded from the phone. My heart jumped and I blushed furiously. This is the first time he ever called me that. I stared at the phone, shocked. His soft laughter came through.

"I wanted to try this for a while now...but judging from your reaction I don't think you like it that much." His muffled laugh followed. "I'll just call you Jennie, okay?"

"No!" I bursted out, surprising even myself. "I...I do...like it." My blush flared up again, this time spreading to my toes.

"You do?" He asked playfully. "Alright then. Goodnight, babe." He dragged out the word, caressing it. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"G-goodnight." I whispered, ending the call.

Outside, the moon illuminated the night sky, letting the stars roam free, twinkling brightly.


	14. You Found Me

"Hey, I'm boarding the plane soon." I whispered into the phone.

"Text me when you arrive. Safe flight, babe." I blushed at the nickname.

"Sorry I couldn't spend your birthday with you..." I said apologetically. His birthday, January 14th, is tomorrow, but I will still be in Paris for a concert and a music video shoot.

"It's okay, we can always wait until it's your birthday and celebrate both together." He said lightly. I smiled. He did remember my birthday which is two days later than his.

"I'm coming back on the 17th though." I sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until both our birthdays have passed."

"I can be patient." There was a pause. "I'll miss you." I smiled.

"I'll miss you too." We said goodbye and I turned off my phone quickly before my manager saw me.

"What are you looking so happy for?" She lowered her gaze suspiciously. I had to think fast.

"Oh-I am just really excited for Paris. It's always been my dream to go there." I forced out a nervous smile. She seemed convinced.

"I've never been either." She sniffed. "I suppose it's one of the perks of taking care of you girls."

After a while, we boarded the plane. I looped my arm through Jisoo's and walked towards a 12-hour flight.

The moment we got off the plane work mode was switched on. I waved to our fans sporting a tired smile, then we hurried to the first location to shoot our music video. We had our makeup done, tried on five different outfits, and danced until our legs felt weak.

"Guys, get up! We still have two concerts and a photoshoot!" Jisoo nagged, dragging our tired bodies from our chairs. Barely keeping my eyes open, I filmed my part again and again, only to have the director shake his head in disapproval every time. I apologized, trying to dance in position just as he asked. By the time the shoot was over, it was late at night. Exhausted, I texted Jongin a "happy birthday" before I collapsed into my bed for the night.

The next two days were hectic. We woke up early to rehearse for our concert, then we continued to practice for our solo stages. The lights go on, the stage lifted, and I was faced with thousands of fans waving their lightsticks. The roar of screams and cheers invaded my ears as we danced and sang. During the concert, the members brought out a large cake and sang "Happy Birthday" with our fans for me. We continued on with the concert, sweat slick on my forehead, I belted out my high note, the members stood beside me, ending the concert with a swift flick of our hair.

"Thanks, guys. That was really sweet." I hugged my members when we got back to our hotel room. They hugged me back and handed me presents, I gasped seeing all the cute plushies and jewellry. Thinking on the topic of presents, I called Jongin.

"I haven't had a chance to buy you a present yet, is there anything you'd like?" I asked him.

"Well, there IS something I'd like."

"What is it?"

"I really like Paris but I've never been to the Eiffel Tower. Can you take a picture for me? Like, right now?"

"A picture? I was thinking about something like a Cologne. What do you need the picture for?"

"Well, besides the picture, I want my girlfriend to enjoy Paris on her trip." He said worriedly, "You sounded stressed the other day and I want you to have a good time." I smiled into the phone.

"Okay. I'll go do it now." I picked up my bag and begged my manager until she let me go but gave me a curfew. I rushed downstairs to catch a cab.

"The Eiffel Tower please." I said quickly, settling into the plush seat. The driver gave me a curt nod and started driving. The city lights sped by and I marveled at the sights. Jongin was right. I was too busy to even notice that I'm in one of the most beautiful cities. The driver stopped and I glanced at the window. There it was, in the distance. After handing him some bills, I got out of the car, the cold Paris air causing me to shiver.

But I did not stop walking until the tower got bigger and bigger, until I am amongst the crowd of many visitors coming to see the magnificent Eiffel Tower. It is so much bigger than I thought. Around me were families and couples taking pictures to commemorate their special day. I couldn't help but miss Jongin. Remembering my promise, I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures. My phone buzzed. It was Jongin.

"Did you see it yet?" He said breathily.

"Yeah, I just arrived. Oppa, it's beautiful. I just...I wish you were here." The tower changed colors and the crowd gathered to take more pictures.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Jennie, turn around."

I did as he was told and I was suddenly face to face with the owner of his voice. I gasped. He was smiling, wrapped up in a scarf and a thick long jacket. His nose was a little pink from the cold, but he is handsome nonetheless.

Unable to locate my voice, I stood, rooted to the floor with my hand over my mouth.

"Jennie, say something."

"How- You...what?" I stuttered. He laughed at my reaction. His warm hand grabbed mine and pulled me to his arms. I was engulfed in his chest, his warmth radiating through me. I rested my head on his shoulders. 

"Y-you're really here." I breathed, feeling his strong arms around me.

"Yes." He pulled back a bit to look at me, then leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on my forehead. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled shyly at him. "How did you manage to come all the way to Paris?"

He had a thoughtful look. "It's going to be our first birthday together, and it's your special day." He gently pinched my cheek. "...since my girlfriend is halfway across the world, I thought I'd come and surprise her." My cheeks warmed at the thought of him flying all the way to Paris just to see me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the street.

"C'mon, let's do some exploring." He flashed me an excited smile. Unable to resist, I gladly followed. We did some shopping together, entering a toy shop and I squealed when he chased me with a huge dinosaur figurine. We also went to a café. I marveled at all the dainty looking desserts and ended up choosing a few of them. After we sat down, I picked up a fork full of tiramisu and fed it to Jongin.

"Mmm...delicious." He smiled with a mouth full of cake. We continued to walk hand in hand along the streets, stopping to look at statues and monuments, taking some pictures on the way. It was almost 11 when we strolled back to the Eiffel Tower.

"Do you have to go?" I whined a little, pulling at his arm. He chuckled.

"Would you rather let your staff see me? Besides, I got an ad to shoot tomorrow." He said gently, stroking my hair.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." I pouted.

"Actually...I have something for you." He smiled secretively. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small paperbag. "Open it."

I reached inside and my hands touched something cold. I fished out a necklace of sorts. Letting it dangle on my fingers, I could make out the two thin chains with the initials K and J.

"It could stand for Kim Jennie in public, but it actually stands for Kim Jongin." He smiled playfully. "Cause you're mine." 

"You're so cheesy!" I pushed him lightly, laughing.

"Do you like it?" His eyes shone with expectation. He looked so adorable that I couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the nose. He blinked cutely.

"I love it." I handed him the necklace. "Now help me put it on." He delicately wound the necklace around my neck and clicked it into place. He stepped back, looking at me. Gentleness replaced the playfulness in his eyes.

"You look beautiful." I blushed, not knowing what to say. Around us, the crowds started to disperse as the night went on. I glanced at the Eiffel Tower, still alight with a soft shine, the boy who owns my heart standing right in front of me, I suddenly felt the rush of tears stinging my eyes.

"Thank you...not just for the necklace. For taking the time to actually fly over here, to give me a surprise especially when I'm stressed..." I choked on a sob. His hand came to caress my cheek. "For just being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you." He whispered, stepping closer.

"Happy Birthday, Jennie." His warm breath fanned my face. Both his hands cupped my cheeks, pulling me towards him. His soft lips brushed upon mine and I leaned in, closing my eyes. Our lips moved together in perfect unison, molding to each other, drowning out the distant chatter on the streets. When we leaned back, his brown orbs met mine and in that split second I saw myself in his eyes, my own reflection smiling with genuine joy. It was that moment which I wanted to last forever.

My hand found his and I gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad." I whispered to him.

I'm so glad we found each other.


	15. Speaking of Kisses...

"What should we do?" The text lit up on my phone. I sighed.

"They will probably replace me with someone else." I typed. "They're pretty sensitive about this." I typed again when Jongin tried to protest. Jisoo and I were invited to guest on Knowing Brothers, and Kai and Baekhyun were invited to the same episode as well.

Jisoo and I stood at our boss's office. He looked pissed.

"Someone leaked the list of guests. It'll only be more suspicious if you didn't go." He grunted, glaring at me. "But watch yourself. You have to clear this thing up once and for all. Deny anything that has to do with the boy."

His voice dripped with distaste but I nodded. I felt Jisoo's eyes drift to me for a millisecond before lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Good news? I have to go now that the guest list is leaked" I hit send.

"I guess we'll just have to be careful. You'll do fine"

"I hope you're right" I glanced at my phone worriedly. Knowing Brothers is a show that involved a lot of talking, how am I supposed to hide the fact that I am talking to my boyfriend? What would happen if we got caught? Batting away the anxiety that brewed in my stomach, I fell into a troubled sleep, dreading next week's filming.

-a week later-

"Annyeonghasaeyo." I bowed to the cast, Jisoo doing the same. I saw Jongin standing with Baekhyun standing across the room, wearing student's uniforms as well for the show. They walked closer and I bowed to them without looking at him in the eye.

"Annyeonghasaeyo." We agreed to be discreet even off camera, since we cannot risk the staff knowing. The director snapped the clapboard and it officially began. The four of us were joined by Nam Joo Hyuk as guests and we entered the room when being cued.

We introduced ourselves one by one and the cast whooped and cheered. Guests on the show were cosplayed as newly transferred students at a school. The first segment is choosing who to sit with.

"I'll sit with Hodong Sunbaeim." Baekhyun cheerfully skipped over to his seat and did a high five with him.

"Sangmin Hyung nim!" Jongin playfully exclaimed and bounded to his seat.

"Kyunghoon hyung~" Joo Hyuk went to his seat.

"I'll go with Janghoon sunbaenim." Jisoo replied, walking to her chosen seat. I scanned the "classroom".

"Heechul Oppa." I jokingly winked at him then, and he laughed playfully and pumped his fists in the air in mock victory. I slid over to my seat which is the one furthest to Jongin. This way I won't accidentally look at him.

"Next, you have to ask questions about yourself and we have to guess!" We all did our segments one by one and when it came to Jongin, I kept my expression as neutral as possible while paying attention.

"I like to _____ my lips." He read off of his note card. My heart skipped a beat. I know that one. I surpassed my urge to speak up. Do. Not. Say. Anything.

The cast oohed and ahhed and made funny and obnoxious guesses like "massage" or "kiss". Finally he revealed at he likes to "bite" and "touch" his lips a lot.

"It's a bad habit of mine. The stylists all hate me for it but I couldn't stop." He flashed an easy smile. 

"Ooh speaking of kisses..." Heechul started with a glint in his eyes. "What's with that scandal between you and Jennie?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. The cast all looked suggestive and asked if we got into any trouble.

Jongin froze. "Um..." He said, panicked.

"Oh, that." I laughed nervously. "It was more funny than anything...Kai...sunbaenim took good care of me during the show but we...we didn't contact each other after the show ended." I explained, tapping my fingers on the table. "So, of course I didn't get into trouble."

Jongin stared at me.

"But back in the haunted house, it was a romantic moment isn't it?" Janghoon said jokingly.

"Of course not! He was just making sure I didn't faint, he is a really kind sunbaenim." I said quickly.

"Awee, you guys are no fun!"

"C'mon, stop torturing the kids."

Jongin's segment ended and he walked back into his seat. Then it was my turn.

"One of my nicknames is 'Jendeukie', but I have another nickname that ends with 'deukie', what is it?" I saw Jongin's gaze snap to mine and I silently prayed that it won't look too obvious.

"Sweet-deukie!" Heechul shouted. "Cause you're so sweet." He winked and did a little finger heart for me. I giggled at his antics and bopped him with the air hammer lightly. I guess he decided to flirt a little for this episode and I went with it.

"It has something to do with my cheeks, it's a food item." I whispered into his ear and the other cast members protested.

"Lovebirds! You aren't supposed to cheat!" Janghoon said jokingly. 

"Mandeukie!" Heechul yelled. I nodded yes and explained that it was because my cheeks often looked like "mandu", which are dumplings. Heechul signaled for me to kiss his cheek and I gave him an air kiss playfully. The cast all groaned in mock horror and we wrapped up the first segment.

The third segment started with a dance off and we were all invited to dance to random songs. Baekhyun went out and danced a bit, earning some cheers.

"The dancing King, KAI! Please come out and dance!" Heechul hollered. For some reason he hesitated to get up from his seat. He forced out a smile and did some moves half-heartedly. I tried not to let my worry show on my face. Perhaps he is just tired from his schedule. I'll make sure to cheer him up later on.

We wrapped up filming after a while and Jisoo and I bowed and shook hands with the cast after the cameras stopped rolling.

"Dang, I almost believed that you're dating after watching the show!" Heechul exclaimed. I shook my head weakly.

"No...we..." I struggled to think of something persuasive. "We wouldn't suit each other even if we tried!" I attempted to crack a joke and Heechul guffawed.

"Eh, you might be right." He laughed. "Good talk." He gave me a thumbs up and left the set.

"Jongin, what...what's wrong?" Baekhyun's voice sounded from behind me.

"Nothing." Jongin said, his expression stormy. I attempted to give him a small smile before he left but somehow he did not look at me. Right. So no one will suspect us. They both left the set in a rush.

I packed my things and followed my manager over to my car, where Jisoo and I stayed silent on the way back.

"Can we meet?" The text lit up on my screen. It was Jongin. After the car stopped outside the dorm, Jisoo and I both went in. I made an excuse to walk outside.

"Outside of my dorm? Are you trying to get caught?" I half whispered when I walked towards the hooded figure behind the shrubs.

"We need to talk." His tone is dead serious. I stopped in my tracks.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly. He shifted the weight of his foot to another.

"Um...how should I put this...I don't like what happened back there at the set." He said with a sigh. I blinked, confused.

"Do you HAVE to choose the furthest seat?" His tone was a bit accusative and I stepped back a little.

"That was just to prevent us from having interactions..." I defended myself.

"....and what's with all the FLIRTING?" He started getting worked up. "Was that necessary?" He pursed his lips and looked at me in the eye.

"I just went with it... I figured it wouldn't hurt-"

"Well, it did." He said, his eyes brimming with hurt. "And- 'we wouldn't suit each other'? You sounded SO sincere."

"I wasn't! And I was doing this for US!"

"Well..." He sighed. "It sure didn't feel that way."

I stood there, speechless as Jongin dragged his fingers in his hair.

"I should go." With that, he walked away, going to where his car is parked. The engine vroomed into life and it sped away. I stared at the back of his car until it disappeared out of my sight, my anger and confusion simmering as I walked back into my dorm, slamming the door closed.


End file.
